


Blind Date or Roommate

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jace Lightwood and Simon Lewis are sneaky, M/M, oblivious roommates in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: College roommates Magnus and Alec are obliviously a little bit in love with each other, which is exactly why they're so vehemently against their best friends setting them up on blind dates. The thing is maybe Jace and Simon weren't just being annoying for once.aka oblivious roommates set up by their sneaky friends





	Blind Date or Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mostly inspired by this post: https://bi-velociraptor.tumblr.com/post/174253112540/i-was-scrolling-on-instagram-and-saw-this-imagine
> 
> But my bi ass is incapable of having them not be love at first sight :) oh and #SaveShadowhunters

Magnus was absolutely against the idea of a blind date.

First, the concept was terrible when you have friends who can’t be trusted with these things. Second, the only friend he could trust with such a task was Catarina, Simon however was too positive for his own good and no matter how much he screamed that he found Magnus’ ‘perfect match’ he wasn’t buying it. And third, Magnus is fairly certain that his perfect match is his roommate, his roommate who Magnus is 98% sure is gay, but he’s also 98% sure he’s not interested in Magnus like that.

So, yeah Magnus didn’t want to be heading to a coffee shop to meet some guy with a red flower and make painful small talk that would lead nowhere.

***

Alec was vehemently against the idea of a blind date.

First, the concept of a blind date just sounded horrendous. Alec barely wanted to talk to the people he knew most days, let alone a complete stranger he’d be forced to make small talk with. Second, he didn’t trust Jace at all, no matter how much he exclaimed that this guy was Alec’s’ perfect match.’ And third, Alec is fairly certain that his perfect match is his roommate, his very much likely straight roommate who’s so far out of Alec’s league anyways his sexuality didn’t really matter.

So, yeah Alec didn’t want to be waiting at this off campus coffee shop wearing a small red flower pinned to his denim shirt so his date can identify him to meet some guy he won’t have any interest in at all.

***

Magnus walked into the shop with his held high. He didn’t want to be there, but he’d be damned if he didn’t bring his confidence to the table. He’d put on his best pair of tight black jeans and a red and black diamond print button up that did wonders for his arms. He looked good and he was pretty sure his roommate had agreed, though there was a chance Magnus had imagined it because of his hopeless crush on the man.

Alec had been acting strange all day. He’d avoided Magnus almost completely and then when he’d inquired about Alec’s plans for the evening Alec had practically run out of the dorm to avoid answering it. Magnus’ disinterest in this date had only increased after that. He may not stand a chance with Alec romantically, but he was still his friend and if something was bothering Alec he wanted to be able to be someone he could talk to.

Alec dominated his thoughts while he got in line, ordering a drink complicated enough that the barista gave him a side eye. Alec had always been willing to talk to Magnus; it’d been something that had just clicked between the two of them from the beginning of their sophomore year, almost 8 months prior, when they’d been roomed together. It was a friendship that came easily, but it had also been an attraction that arrived fast. Unfortunately Alec had all but balked at Magnus’ flirtations so resolutely he’d backed off satisfied with their friendship as long as it meant having Alec in his life. And he’d always talked to Magnus which was why he was so worried now.

Ideally this wasn’t the state of mind to go into a date with, but he still couldn’t find it in him to care about that all that much. Alec’s wellbeing was more important than this date as far as Magnus was concerned.

Turning as he gave his own eye roll to the barista as they handed him his drink, Magnus scanned the shop for his mysterious red flower wearing date. And that’s when Magnus spotted him, double taking for a moment Magnus wondered if his monopolizing thoughts about Alec had made him hallucinate the man. But no, there Alec was clear as day eyes cast down almost like he was avoiding being noticed, handsome as ever with his messy dark hair and a denim shirt that was doing wonders for his shoulders. A denim shirt, Magnus realized as his eyes trailed down, that had a small red flower pinned to the pocket.

“No freakin’ way,” he whispered to himself, forcing his legs to move forward and trying not to hope too hard that this was real and not some unfortunate coincidence.  

“Alexander,” Magnus drawled once he reached the table clearly startling Alec from his determined studying of the table.

“Magnus, what are you doing here?” Alec responded, eyes wide and, much to Magnus’ delight and he was fairly certain not his imagination, trailing down Magnus’ form taking in his appearance.

“Blind date,” Magnus said shrugging lightly as he pulled out the chair across from Alec. “Simon set it up, wasn’t too eager about it if we’re being honest, but my opinion on that might be changing. See I was told very specifically to look for a man with a red flower pinned to his shirt.”

Magnus lifted his eyes from where he trailed his fingers along the edge of his coffee to meet Alec’s. Alec looked up a second later seemingly staring at Magnus’ fingers as well when his expression widened once again as if the words Magnus had just said were registering on a time delay.

“A red flower?” Alec asked hesitantly. Magnus only nodded a small smile he couldn’t control on his face beginning to form. “But that would mean…” Alec trailed off gesturing to himself. Magnus’ stomach dropped for a moment, maybe he had been imagining it all and Alec was disappointed that this date was with Magnus. But then he thought about Simon’s adamant certainty, Simon was a bit of a mess sometimes but he’d never set up Magnus for heartbreak like this not when Magnus may have once drunkenly told Simon about his crush on Alec. If Alec was here, if this was real it meant that it had to be mutual, right?

“That I’m your date for the evening it seems,” Magnus said a smile blooming, hopeful.

“No, I mean—yes, but no?” Alec stuttered out, flailing his hands around in circles as though trying to whirl his thoughts together. “I mean I’d love—but you, I mean you’re not…there was Camille.” He finished off seemingly running out of steam.

“I’m bisexual,” Magnus said a bit incredulously. “Do you really think Simon would set you up with someone straight darling?”

***

 _That’s a good question why would he do that_ , Alec thought, _wait Simon?_

“Simon didn’t set me up, Jace did.” Alec responded, immediately wishing that hadn’t been the thing he responded to first.

Alec was freaking out. Magnus was his blind date. Magnus Bane his gorgeous roommate who Alec hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it in very non-platonic ways since roughly 10 seconds after they met was his blind date.

“Ah, well it seems those two have colluded then,” Magnus responded, the smile that had been on his face a moment ago had receded a bit and Alec was willing to do anything to get it back.

“You’re bisexual,” Alec blurted out an abrupt change of subject that made him want to pound his head against the table. “As in women and _men_?” He knew he sounded crazy and the suddenly concerned look on Magnus’ face had him quickly scrambling to continue. “Not that I care! I don’t! I mean I do in the sense that that means telling Jace I had this huge crush on you wasn’t the worst decision I’ve ever made. But it doesn’t bother me, like at all, it’s actually the best news I’ve heard all year.”

He decided to shut up after that as he watched that smile return to Magnus’ face.

“Well that’s a relief.”

“But wait, if Simon and Jace colluded that must mean they were both sure that this was mutual. But you never, I mean I never said anything cause clearly I was an idiot…but…”

“Ah yes, well there’s a chance I had a few too many drinks at a party a few months ago and may have let slip to Sheldon that I thought you were dreamy,” Magnus interrupted.

“Dreamy?” Alec replied perking up at the idea that Magnus thought he was dreamy.

Magnus however, carried on. “And it’s not like I didn’t try Alexander, our first meeting I wasn’t exactly subtle.”

Alec thought back to move-in day at that. He’d been stunned by Magnus at first introduction, from there it’d been a lot of fumbling and some possibly flirty comments thrown his way but then Magnus had mentioned his ex-girlfriend and Alec had realized he’d have to keep those swirling emotions in a box. So Alec had done what Alec did best, he shut down, boxed it up, convinced himself Magnus was just being nice and settled for a friendship that he knew would always have high value even if it wasn’t exactly what Alec wanted. He was so dumb.

“You weren’t just being nice that day,” Alec whispered disbelievingly. “You were actually flirting.”

“Definitely not just being nice, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled. “I liked you far too much from the moment we met to just be nice, you were obviously not straight I just thought you weren’t interested in me like that aside from the first not so subtle once over you gave me.”

Alec smiled at that, a wide, probably goofy looking thing because he’d been enamored from the start only to box it up moments later and Magnus had done the same thing. But then he dampened it down a bit to say what he needed to say next.

“I’m so sorry, Magnus.”

“Why would you be sorry?”

“I just, I closed off for such a dumb reason and I convinced myself you were so far out of my league anyways.” Alec said. “I made you think I wasn’t interested this whole time.”

“First, I am not out of your league. I think the two of us are remarkable enough we could start our own league actually.” Magnus smiled. “Second, you don’t have to apologize for anything we got here didn’t we?”

“Yeah, but I made assumptions,” Alec stubbornly carried on.

“Assumptions that you’ve made clear you regret, so if it makes you feel better apology accepted. Sure, it would’ve been ideal to start this thing from the beginning, but maybe we needed the time to get to know each other first, maybe Sharman and Jace, sneaks that they are, timed this out perfectly.” Magnus finished as he tentatively reached his hand across the table laying it on top of Alec’s.

Alec decided then and there to make up for his dumb decision eight months prior with a flip of his hand, entangling their fingers together.

“Yeah, I guess they did.” Alec let the thousand watt smile return. “I can’t believe you knew I was gay and just didn’t think I was interested, I mean have you seen yourself Magnus?”

“Well,” Magnus said trailing the fingers of his free hand along Alec’s arm a smirk on his lips. “I can’t believe you thought I was straight.”

Alec groaned at that dropping his head slightly, an apology on his tongue that he knew Magnus didn’t think he needed to hear. So instead he smiled and simply said, “Touché.”

***

Four hours of conversation and hand holding later it struck Magnus that they still lived in the same dorm. They had been on one date and were already living together. As they neared their dorm he might have started panicking a bit.

But then right outside their door Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus on the lips soft, slow and sweet, Magnus pressing back just the same. And by the time they’d both come down from their out of body experience, giggling and smiling more than kissing anymore they somehow managed to stumble into their room. Wordlessly falling into Alec’s bed fully clothed, face to face whispering into the night until they just couldn’t stay awake any longer, Magnus knew they’d work out. Somehow, just knew they had a wide expanse of a future lying ahead of them.

He also knew that they’d have to send Simon and Jace something nice as a thank you tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
